Savage Breast: A Fifth Year Musical
by sN0w
Summary: Love.Revenge.Trouble.Musical? It's the gang's Fifth Year at Hogwarts...The musical way!
1. Default Chapter

My first attempt for a humorous musical fic. I'm not good on humor so bear with me. Thanks, and please review!

I don't own HP or the characters; JK Rowling owns everything. 

This is the kind of musical where the characters burst into songs, and after that, people around them pretend like nothing weird happened. Oh yeah, I edited some words in the song, too, but I still don't own any of 'em, okay? Don't sue me. I'm poor. 

~~~~~~

Harry Potter was finally get out of the Dursleys' house, because he was on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his Fifth Year. Unfortunately, he still had a day left with them. The next day, Harry was to leave with the Weasleys and spend the last few weeks of his summer with them. It was Dudley Dursley's birthday on his last day. Every year they HAVE to go somewhere to celebrate his birthday. The Dursleys are only taking Harry with them because of fear of his so-called dangerous godfather, Sirius. Honestly, Harry didn't want to go. He'd rather stay at home and polish his broomstick. 

The Dursleys decided to take their Dudley to the newly opened Arcade at the mall. Harry, of course, couldn't play. He was to stay close and not cause trouble. Petunia and Vernon went to sit down in the corner, watching their Duddykins play and Harry block the view... Was that even possible? Harry stared at Dudley as he devoured his 6 slice of pizza when Harry only had one. Dudley was playing some video game with his greasy hand while Harry watched him lose and waste his tokens every time. The lighting suddenly focused on Harry and Dudley and it begins...

" _I, don't don't don't believe I fell asleep talk's a waste of time_

The roller coaster that I rode with you on your last birthday. 

And all I see I don't don't don't believe

And what you see is what you get with me

Wasting all your time"

Harry stepped up the table and stared at Dudley still hypnotize with disgust. 

"Going all the way, looking so helpless 

Everyday

Daddy's little defect

All the same

Keep your filth away from me

If you want to live to twenty nine

So don't don't don't make a sound your father's around to play with your games again

The gift-wrapped all 49 and some were bigger than your brain 

And all I see don't don't don't believe

And all you see is what you get with me

Wasting all your time

Wasting all your time"

Going all the way, looking so helpless

Everyday

Daddy's little defect

All the same

Keep your filth away"

Harry came down from the table and the lighting went back to normal. The rest of the arcade went back to normal as if nothing happened and Petunia was calling them to leave now.

"Duddykins! It's time to leave!" Petunia came forward and admired her son's inability in video games.

"Aww! Mum! I don't wanna leave yet! I didn't even get a prize!" complained the Duddykins.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll buy you one!" Vernon burst out behind Petunia.

"I don't want you to buy me one! I wanna win it!" 

Harry just stared at them and laughed inside him at how stupid the Dursleys were. 

"That's my boy! Hard-working! Unlike you..." He glared at Harry disgustedly. Harry ignored it because he knew that they were just jealous and still freaked out over what he is. Vernon went back to his pouting son, who was asking for more tokens. "But dear, we have to go now! It's really late! We'll just come back here or buy you a prize!"

"I want both!" whined the fat-assed spoiled brat.

"Okay, dear, anything you want!" The Dursleys went to the counter to buy their Duddykins a prize while Harry stands behind them, keeping at least three feet away.

After arguing with the manager, Mr. Dursley finally got his son the best prize, which costs more than it should, of course. "Are you happy now Duddykins?" Petunia asked watching his son proudly.

"NO! I wanna come back here tomorrow and we're not gonna leave until I say so tomorrow!" 

"Anything you say!" Vernon agreed smiling.

The Dursleys got home and took out Dudley's cake while Harry was locked in his room watching the ceiling. 'I can't wait to get out of here...' The Dursleys started singing 'Happy Birthday' downstairs and Harry could hear it very well because Vernon kept adding high notes as if he were some kind of soprano. Finally, after what seemed like forever of hearing Dudley's voice complain, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up early and sat on his bed all morning, ready to go. Each second felt like a horrible hour, and every minute started to feel like decade. He waited anxiously and occasionally paced back and forth across the room. Finally, after 4 hours, 10 minutes, and 4 seconds of waiting, it was time to leave.

The rest of the Dursleys were already awake, downstairs, eating breakfast nervously. Vernon's right hand, which was holding a cup of coffee, was shaking madly. The coffee was spilling all over the table, but nobody seemed to mind because of the growing fear inside all of them. Harry went down cheerfully and almost laughed out loud at the very sight of the scared Dursleys.

"Goon morning, Uncle Vernon!" Harry greeted cheerfully on purpose.

"Shut up, boy!" Vernon yelled as he finally let go of the coffee mug. "These... people... How are they coming here again?" 

"Hmm..." Harry hadn't thought about that. They were probably going to come by Floo Powder like last year when they picked him up for the Quidditch World Cup. "Probably like last year, Uncle." Harry sat next to the shaking Dudley.

"What?! They're coming down from the chimney again? I won't allow it!" Vernon exploded as he banged his hand on the table.

"But there's no other way. Unless you want them to walk here in their robes, or drive a flying car out of Privet Drive!" Harry answered back. If he had spoken to his Uncle like this before Hogwarts, he probably would've been locked up in a trunk by now. 

"Fine! We refuse to meet them again! Put your stuff in the living room and YOU wait for them!" Vernon went back to his seat and Petunia stood terrified behind him.

"Fine!" Harry stomped out the kitchen and fetched his stuff to take into the living room. 'Hmm. Too bad, Fred and George could've treated my dear cousin like they did last year.' He smiled to himself as he dragged his trunk into the living room.

After a few minutes of waiting anxiously a loud sudden thump came from the chimney. A cloud of dust surrounded the room. Harry covered his nose as he coughed. 

"What in the bloody hell?" Vernon screamed, trying to see through the fog of dust. The chimney wasn't blocked anymore, unlike last year. It wasn't clean though. They never did care for it. Besides they were scared that the Weasleys might have put something magical in it. 

After the cloud of smoke subsided, four Weasleys appeared, tidying out their robes. Fred and George were there, as usual. They looked pretty much the same, except for their sudden growth. Ron was still coughing when Harry saw him. He was same ol' Ron. Mr. Weasley was already meddling with the lamp in the corner.

"Hello there, Harry!" Fred greeted.

"Hey, George. How was your summer?" The twins snickered. 

"It was great! We have all of our stuff for WWW planned out. We got new stuff this year too!" George replied.

"Ohhh..." Mr. Weasley who was trying to shake hands with Vernon caught Harry's attention. "Excuse me."

"Mr. Dursley! What a pleasure! I have always been interested in muggles. Weasley, Arthur Weasley." He extended his hand but Vernon just stared at it, horrified. 

"Umm... pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley," Vernon replied smugly.

"Mr. Weasley! I think we better be going now." Harry interrupted. 

"Oh right! Pleasure us being able to take Harry for the remaining weeks of his holiday! Goodbye now, Mr. Dursley." Arthur went towards his sons, who were getting Harry's stuff.

"All right now! Ron, bring Hedwig with you, and George, you go next." Ron smiled at Harry and disappeared in a whoosh.

"You now, Fred." Fred had the trunk and also disappeared in a quick whoosh. "All right, Harry you're turn." Harry's face turned into the biggest smiles. He felt this flutter in her heart. 

_ "Today, I changed. It's too late. Cause everyone stayed the same I'm gone, so long. _

Break out, cause I'm better off on my own!" Harry jumped up a couch and started to sing with utter joy. 

__

"Today, I changed. It's too late. Cause the muggle world feels the same. I'm different and you're distant. Add it up and it makes a big difference." Mr. Weasley didn't seem to mind. In fact it was as if he didn't notice. 

_"Everybody's talking about me going back to the magic world I'm gonna celebrate it all day_

Everybody's talking me going back to the magic world Flyin just to get away" Harry was practically crying because of joy. 

_"Stuck in Privet Drive. Stuck in Privet Drive. I'm lost with the Dursleys. Stuck in Privet Drive." _Harry screamed on the top of his lungs and went back to his obviously weird dancing. _"Today, I'm free. Hogwarts with the same old face. One way to shake this place that I can't escape! Today! Today!!" _

After his little grand finale with hands in the air and struggle for high notes Harry jumped back down and went in the chimney. "The Burrow!" He screamed with all his heart. Harry felt like he was sucked up the chimney when he felt his tushy land on hard surface.

Ron who was standing in front the chimney was waiting for him. He helped Harry up and found the Burrow still looked the same. 'I'm finally home!' Well, at least one of his homes. 

"Harry!" Ron greeted and hugged him. "How was the summer?

"It was okay," Harry lied. Ron knew that it was miserable of course. C'mon it was Dursleys! It was obviously miserable.

"Harry! I missed you!" Hermione, the bushy-haired, smart Gryffindor burst into the room and hugged him with a warm welcome smile. 

"Missed you, too, 'Mione," Harry smiled as he went in the kitchen where he found Mrs. Weasley cooking.

"Ohh! Harry! You're here! Where's Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley welcomed him with a nice huge hug. 

"He said he was just gonna Apparate back. He should be here in a few minutes," Harry replied as he pulled free of Mrs. Weasley's hug.

"Oh! Very well then! Your brothers are outside, Ron. Go help them de-gnome the lawn." Ron dragged his body to their lawn as his two best friends follow.

Fred and George were already kicking gnomes out. "Why can't your Crookshanks do the job, Hermione?" Ron asked pouting.

"Because Crookshanks has gotten tired of your gnomes! He has something better to do!" Hermione answered back.

"Oh yeah, what? Sit around and lick his stupid paws all day in my room?" Ron snapped back.

"Hmph! Fine! I'll get him out of your room!" Hermione stomped away and was so mad she accidentally kicked a gnome, which flew about ten feet in the air and landed on its bottom.

"Aww! Ron, she could've helped us! With that temper, she'd clean out the whole lawn forever!" George teased.

"Shut up, George!" Harry and Ron started the de-gnoming.

Hermione was sitting at the Weasley dinner table with Ginny trying to comfort her.

"Don't mind him, 'Mione." Ginny patted her back. "My brother's a big jerk." 

"Yeah, a really big one." Hermione said as he sniffled.

"Aww... Ginny's right, dear. Don't mind him. Men can be such a bunch of gits sometimes," Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down with them. 

"It's just that...Through my whole summer here he had been so nice to me..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"I think you should say sorry to her, Ron," Harry suggested as he kicks a gnome. "We're all friends. Besides it's the only way to make her feel better now."

"I guess," Ron said listlessly and with a tone of sadness. "It's just that..." 

_"Summer loving had me a blast," _Ron said as Harry listened.

Inside the house Hermione's lips also started to move. _"Summer happened so fast." _She sighed as she petted Crookshanks.

_"I met a girl crazy for me," _Ron sort of bragged as he turned to his friend with his googly eyes.

_ "Met a boy cute as can be," _Hermione sighed in that girly kind of way.

_"Summer days drifting away to oh, oh the summer nights," _They both sighed as their lips moved in unison.

_ "Tell me more, tell me more. Did you get very far?" _Harry chimed in. Ron glared at him, freaked out.

_"Tell me more, tell me more-- Like did he take you to a bar?"_ Ginny sang in her somehow squeaky voice.

_ "Last week, she almost fell off the broom." _Ron sighed dreamily as if recalling something. 

_"He flew by me and caught me before my fall." _Ginny leaned forward listening attentively.

_ "I saved her life she nearly died." _Ron said to the wide-eyed Harry.

_"He showed off flying around." _Hermione gave a small smile to herself recalling that day.

_ "Summer sun-- something's begun, but oh, oh the summer nights!" _Hermione stood up and both of them started to get that dreamy look on their faces. 

_"Tell me more, tell me more. Was it love at first sight? " _Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sang in unison. Hermione raised her eyebrows on the girls all listening to her.

_"Tell me more, tell me more. Did she put up a fight? " _Fred and George who came towards them joined Harry wide-eyed. Ron ignored them and stood in the middle of the lawn. "_Took her shopping at Hogsmeade."_

"We went strolling drank butterbeer " Hermione who was now up the chair singing to the wide-eyed girls with their dreamy eyes and sighs.

_"We made out behind the bar." _The rest of the guys leaned forward as if Ron was some kind of preacher.

_ "We stayed out till ten o'clock" _Hermione blushed a little bit and the girls giggled.

_ "Summer fling don't mean a thing, but oh, oh the summer nights!"_ Hermione and Ron sang lifting their hands in the air.

_"Tell me more, tell me more--" _Harry and Fred sang in unison_. "But you don't gotta brag," _George continued with a tiny scowl on his face.

_ "Tell me more, tell me more," _The Weasley women chorused._ "Cause he sounds like a drag, " _Ginny added looking listless. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley glared at her.

_"He got friendly holding my hand" _Hermione blushed as she skipped to the seat across her. 

_ "She got friendly down in the sand" _The guys started to hoot as Ron's voice flowed out.

_ "He was sweet just turned fifteen." _Hermione jumped down the floor and started to twirl around.

_"Well she was good you know what I mean" _Ron's ears started to turn pink while the others made all the weird noises guys usually made.

_"Summer heat boy and girl meet, but oh, oh the summer nights!" _Ron took out a gnome kicked it in the air. The guys stared at him like he was a god. Hermione hugged herself with a smile and sighed a dreamy sigh.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!" _The two girls sang._ "How much galleons did he spend?" _Mrs. Weasley chimed in while the two other girls stared at her raised eyebrow.

_ "Tell me more, tell me more--" _The guys stood up snapping their fingers to the tune. _"Could she get me a friend? " _Fred continued and the snapping stopped and they all stared at him as his whole face turns scarlet.

_"It turned colder; that's where it ends," _Hermione's dreamy face was gone. 

"So I told her we'd still be friends..." Ron stopped the dreamy look too while the other guys sat at the ground listening to the tragic end of the song.

_ "Then we made our true love vow." _Hermione sighed and stared out the window and saw Ron. 

_ "Wonder what she's doing now" _Ron saw Hermione staring, at which both of them turned seven shades of red. 

_ "Summer dreams ripped at the seams... but oh... those summer nights..." _The two main singers sang in with their best high-pitched voice in unison with their so-called posse hanging on their last few words. Ron unusually had a great voice as he pulled off the last note. Hermione opened the door of the kitchen. The boys turned their heads. 

_"Tell me more, tell me more..."_ The two back-up girls and the three boys sang all in perfect unison while Ron and Hermione stared at each other in pain. 

The world went back to normal and Mrs. Weasley called the boys in for lunch. Ron stayed in place, staring at Hermione. 

"Ron! Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley screamed out, which broke his temporary trance.

"Lunch! Finally, woman! I was starving!" Fred complained as he sat at the table. 

Ron ran in and sat across from Hermione at the table. Mr. Weasley finally Apparated back. He was not alone. He had with him the Head of the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. 

~~~~~~~

First chapter done. Love it? Hate it? Review it! Woo. Don't own Sugar Cult or Grease. Thanks, and I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks so much to my Beta Reader, Shadow!! Thanks!

Beta's Note: You're welcome. ^_^ -Dark_One Shadowphyre


	2. Taking you over, over and over

Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to my Beta Reader. Love you all, and now here's the second chapter....

------

"Mr. Fudge!" Mrs. Weasley greeted and shook his hand.

Cornelius looked like a wreck. His eyes reflected his total shock and distress. Arthur led Cornelius to the small Weasley living room.

"Oh, please sit down, Mr. Fudge," Mrs. Weasley said. "What happened, Arthur?" 

"Ohh... It was horrible!" Arthur exclaimed with shock still in his voice. "Kids, why don't you go out for a minute? We need to talk. Harry stay with us, we have something very important to tell you."

"But dad! I'm starving!" George complained.

"Then take your food outside." The twins moaned and took their food outside with Ron and Hermione.

Cornelius, who finally calmed down, still had a pale face. Arthur was too shocked to clear out his words. Words were coming out of his mouth... just words that they couldn't understand.

"Calm down now, Arthur. What happened? Tell us." Mrs. Weasley said as he patted his husband's back.

Arthur took a long deep sigh and finally talked. "It was horrible, dear! Your uncle and I had a little misunderstanding, Harry. We were arguing and then FLASH!" Arthur cried out with hand motions. "You-Know-Who appeared out of nowhere! Your bloody uncle screamed like a school girl, Harry! I dragged his heavy body to the kitchen while You-Know-Who destroyed your uncle's _appliance_!"

The scene starts to fade and goes to Mr. Weasley's story.

"POTTER! POTTER!" screamed Voldemort as he exploded a lamp at the corner.

"C'mon, Mr. Dursley!" Arthur dragged Vernon's heavy paralyzed-with-shock body to the kitchen.

"Potter..." Voldemort hissed as he glided in the Dursleys' living room. "Where is the boy..." he snarled. He picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet that Mr. Weasley dropped. The Dark Lord spat at the picture of Harry he saw on the front page and threw the paper across the room. His anger increased and his raspy voice started to produce some kind of angsty melody.

_"Special. You think you're special. You do." _Voldemort spat at the picture with Harry smiling in it. The headline was 'Potter Returns to Hogwarts.' Talk about obsession.

__

"I can see it in your eyes, I can see it when you laugh at me. Look down on me. You walk around on me." He crumpled the paper in his fists and it burned into ashes. 

He picked up a family picture of the Dursleys' family picture and laughed at it. "_Just one more fight About your survival. And I will straight up Leave you dead." _He threw the picture in the air and blew it up into little ashes. He gave an evil laugh.

_"Cause I've had enough of this. And now I'm pissed!" _Voldemort blew up the whole room into ashes and gave another evil laugh this time the laugh sounded like the seven layers of hell.

_ "Yeah, This time I'm 'a let it all come out. This time I'm 'a stand up and shout .I'm 'a do things my way It's my way. My way, or the highway!" _Voldemort's raspy voice echoed all over the Dursleys' household.

_"Check out, check, check... out my melody." _He moved forward into the kitchen and found no one except for a completely wrecked muggle kitchen. 

_"Just one more fight , About a lot of things And I will give up everything To be the ruler, again, _

Rule again." He pointed his wand at the stove and made it explode. The whole Dursleys' kitchen was now on fire. He didn't move he stayed closer to the fire and laughed evilly.

_ "Yeah, this time I'm 'a let it all come out. This time, I'm 'a stand up and shout. I'm 'a do things my way It's my way, my way, or the highway!" _The residents of Privet drive started to gather all over the Dursleys' house gasping and screaming in fear.

_"Some day you'll see things my way. Cause you never know no, you never know. When you're gonna go." _Voldemort left the blazing house and the muggles started to run. He pointed his wand at a lady running... Too late. _"Avada Kedavra!" _A bright flash of light and poof! The lady's dead...

_ "Check out, check, check... out my melody." _Voldemort laughed at the complete disastrous scene. _"Just one more fight. And Potter'll be history. Yes I will straight up Leave you dead. And I'll be the one who's left if they don't follow me." _He blew up another house in Privet Drive.

_ "Yeah, This time, I'm 'a let it all come out. This time I'm 'a stand up and shout I'm 'a do things my way It's my way, my way, or the highway!" _Everyone was running and screaming in fear while Voldemort enjoyed the moment.

_"Some day you'll see things my way, 'Cause you never know no, you never know When you're gonna go." _The Ministry started to arrive and Voldemort took another quick look at the masterpiece he created in a matter of minutes and smiled deviously. _"Check out, check, check... out my melody." _

The flashback started to fade away and we are now back in the Weasley's living room. Mrs. Weasley's mouth was hanging down in shock. While, Harry was too shocked to even react. 

"Thank heavens that I was able to Apparate back and forth with the Ministry to get your relatives!" Arthur shuddered. "Oh! It was terrible! Cornelius, here, has taken care of your family." 

"Ohh... Okay..." Harry replied, still shocked. "Excuse me, Mr. Fudge, but do you know why Volemort attacked muggles?" 

Cornelius didn't reply. He only stared at the blank space muttering something that sounded like 'I'm gonna get kicked out.' So, Arthur answered for him. "Oh, forgive Mr. Fudge, Harry. I believe he's still shocked. Anyway, the Ministry doesn't have any clue why You-Know-Who attacked the muggles. The reason is very clear to me! It's You-Know-Who we're talking about! Not a fluffy white bunny! You-Know-Who will kill anyone just to get to you!" Mrs. Weasley glared at his husband. "I mean... Will do anything to get defeated by you again!"

Mrs. Weasley let out a disappointed sigh and turned to Cornelius. "Cornelius doesn't look so good, Arthur. I think we better call the hospital."

"Ahh... Good idea, dear! I'll let the Ministry know! I'll be back as soon as possible!" Mr. Weasley stood up but Harry stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but do you have any idea where my relatives are?" Harry couldn't believe that he just said that. After all, why should he be concerned? 

"Ahhh... Yes, of course. They're at the hospital. They're going to be staying here for awhile because the Ministry believes that they are in danger. They're going to arrive next week." Mr. Weasley answered. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. All summer all he wanted was to get away from the horrible Dursleys, and the Dursleys wanted him gone. And now they were coming to Harry's world. This was Harry's only world away from them.

"But... They're muggles... How? But...?" Harry asked, but too late. Mr. Weasley had already Apparated away. 'This can't be happening to me.' 

_"Over, taking me over, over and over, torturing me every night, every day," _Harry sung as he stared at the blank space, reminiscing on his horrible days with the Dursleys.

_ "Dreaming of this summer day, Me without the Dursleys always." _Harry sighed and faced Molly trying to get Cornelius back to his senses._ "Words of shock I hear Arthur say I was too shocked to have anything to say," _He continued as he walked around the room. 

_ "Never had a dream come true cause the Dursleys are always ruining it too..." _He stared out the window and saw Fred and George eating and struggling to keep the gnomes away. Ron and Hermione were clearly avoiding each other. He faced back to Molly, who was now staring at him, all concerned.

_ "Now I wanna curse Voldemort for ruining my life again," _Harry said with fury in his tone. _"Oooo..." _Molly chimed in as she dropped Cornelius, shaking, into the chair.

_"And I now the Dursleys come--" _Harry clenched his fists._ "Woooaahh" _Molly sung along as she patted Harry at the back._ "--to take everthing I have..." _His eyebrows started to cross each other. _"Woooaaah." _Molly raised her hands in the air.

_"Now my scar hurts like hell." _Harry touched his scar, which was burning in pain. _"Wooooaaah!" _Molly stared at Harry with that motherly concerned look. _"Can't stop thinking about it!"_

_"Hogwarts is all I need. Now they come to take it away." _Harry pulled away from Mrs. Weasley and punched the dinner table chair. Molly just shook her head. 

_"They're taking me over." _Harry laughed to himself as the pain of his scar and fists burned more. _"They're taking you over..." _Molly sang along with Harry.

_ "This is not a fantasy. This is not meant to be." _Harry spat at the shaking Cornelius in rage. "_They're taking me over..."_ _"They're taking you over." _Mrs. Weasley prevented Harry from doing harm to himself and others by pulling him aside.

_ "Over, taking me over, over and over, torturing me every night, every day!" _Harry screamed to Molly's face. _"Over, taking me over, over and over, torturing me every night, every day!!" _The door burst open and Fred and George appeared with an injured Ron.

The setting went back to normal and Mrs. Weasley ran towards her sons. "What in the world happened to Ron?" Molly cried in dismay as he led him to the living room.

"The gnomes attacked us mum! They were all gathering around us like there were some kind of army!" George explained.

"Good thing Hermione knew a few spells... Where is Hermione?" The Weasleys and Harry looked around and found no Hermione. A loud shriek came from outside.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shrieked in fear. The twins and Harry hurried outside and found Hermione in the middle of gnomes. 

"Harry! George! Fred! Help!!" Hermione screamed out as she tried to push them away. The kicking and pushing around wasn't helping. The gnomes keep coming back quickly and they seemed to grow in numbers every minute. The whole Weasleys' yard was crowded with angry little gnomes.

"We've got to do something!" George said as he looked for his wand in his pocket. Fred did the same and they both found nothing. A gnome snickered behind them and held up the twins' wands. 

"Argh! Give that back you slimy little gnome!!" The twins chased the gnome around the yard, leaving a panicking Harry alone to deal with the situation.

'Okay, okay. What spell... Hmm... No time to think...' "Incendio!" Harry screamed out which caused the gnomes to burst into flames. 

The gnomes were taken care of but Hermione was now trapped in between flames. "Hermione!" Harry screamed as he racked his brain for a spell. Luckily, Fred and George came running towards them and cast the Extinguishing Spell, which made the flames vanish.

The three boys ran to Hermione who collapsed at the ground. Her eyes were still open but she was too shock so she might as well be in the state of coma.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry asked as he grabbed her in the shoulders.

Nothing came out and Hermione only stared at him with complete fear. "Hermione! Wake up!" George shook her. 

"I think we better take her inside, too." Harry suggested. Fred carried Hermione inside and placed her inside next to Cornelius.

"Oh! Goodness! What happened to her?" Molly screamed out as she went to the kitchen to get some kind of medicine. Ginny, who had just come from Ron's room, ran down the stairs.

"Mum! Ron's turning blue!" Ginny cried in horror. Mrs. Weasley screamed in shock and ran upstairs. 

"Give that to her and she should feel better!" Molly called from upstairs.

"What is it?" Harry asked staring at the bottle.

"I dunno. I reckon it's one of those medicines that just makes you feel better." George poured some of the pink, thick liquid at a spoon. "I reckon this is enough." George placed the spoon in Hermione's mouth. 

Hermione started to cough and spit. "What in the name of bloody hell is that?" Hermione asked as she spat out more of the stuff. "Eeew! It tastes like... Like moldy cheese!" 

"Haha! Well, at least she's awake," Harry laughed. 

The four laughed and Hermione was still trying spit out the nasty taste. Molly and Ginny came down after 20 minutes. Molly sighed and looked like a mess.

"Are you feeling better now, dear?" Molly asked Hermione.

"Much better, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for the err... What was it anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Ah! It's a Potion that brings you back to your senses after being shocked." Molly took the bottle from George. "Let's give some to Cornelius." Molly poured some at a spoon and shoved it in Cornelius's mouth. 

"Ack!" Cornelius spat. "What is this stuff? Where am I?" He tried to wipe off the taste from his tongue.

"Ah! Mr. Fudge, glad that you can join us," Molly greeted as she puts the bottle in table.

"Where's Ron, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, interrupting.

"Oh! Ron's in his room. Best not to disturb him for another hour or two. The medicine might not take effect for awhile." Molly magically made a hot cup of tea for Cornelius.

"Thank you, Molly." Cornelius cupped the mug and took a sip.

"What happened to him?" Harry again interrupted.

Molly took a deep sigh. "He broke an arm, dear. And the medicine Ginny gave to him at first was too old which caused him to turn blue. Oh well, he's okay now. Don't worry about him."

"Okay..." Harry replied.

"Mr. Fudge, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Hermione asked. The twins and Ginny leaned forward waiting for some answer. 

"Hm. I think that your father best be the one to tell you that. Harry, I assume that you already know my reasons for arrival." Cornelius faced Harry and he nodded in agreement. 

"I insist that you stay here till Arthur gets back," Molly said to Cornelius.

"Nonsense! I'm the head of the Ministry of Magic. I'm a very important man, Molly. I am needed at the Ministry especially at this time!" Cornelius stood up, but Molly pushed him back down again. "Molly!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Fudge, but you need to stay here and rest. The Ministry can run a day without you. Arthur will come back very soon," Molly said.

"What happened?" George interrupted curiously.

"George, just wait for your father to tell you. Can you children go to your rooms first while I talk to Mr. Fudge, here?" Molly asked in that go-away-or-else tone.

"Okay, mum," George said because he perfectly knew what would happen if he didn't follow... No more WWW.

The kids went to the twins room and all sat down wherever they could. The floor was crowded with WWW order forms and a bunch of new stuff was all over the twins' beds. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny moved some of the stuff to make room.

"So... what really happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend.

"Umm..." Harry took a deep breath and spoke. "Err... Voldemort is attacking muggles now. He attacked Privet Drive earlier." Everyone in the room gasped and became more interested as Harry continued. "He attacked my relatives and couple other muggles at Privet Drive, where I live. Now my relatives are staying here next week because the Ministry believes that their lives are in terrible danger." 

Everyone fell silent for a moment. They were all too shocked to even make a sound. "Are you okay with it, Harry?" Ginny asked with her squeaky voice.

"I guess... I dunno. I don't want them to come here. I know that they'll just ruin everything. I mean, all summer all I wanted was to get the bloody hell out of their house, now they're coming. As if living with them wasn't bad enough," Harry complained.

"Don't worry, Harry. This is your world. Besides, your cousin will be a nice target to test our products on," The twins snickered and Harry joined in.

"It's not funny. You-Know-Who is loose _again_. Now he's attacking muggles and causing both worlds trouble. Who knows what he'll do next?" Hermione said in her serious tone.

"Don't worry, 'ol Harry here will beat him again! I mean he's been doing it ever since he was a baby." Fred joked to lighten up the moment.

"Don't joke about it. He killed Cedric last year and almost killed Harry! You better be more careful now, Harry," Hermione said.

"Okay, fine. I will," Harry agreed. Hermione was a great friend but why did she had to be serious about everything all the time?

Some time that afternoon, after Harry had practiced Quidditch with Fred and George, Arthur finally came home with Percy.

"Good evening everyone!" Arthur greeted cheerfully. "Harry, I'll be glad to inform you that you're relatives are okay. They just need to stay with the Ministry for a week." 

"Great. Thanks, Mr. Weasley..." Harry said, pretending to sound interested.

"Arthur, did Mr. Fudge turn up at the office?" Molly asked as she served the plates.

"Cornelius? No. I don't believe so. I thought he was to stay here till I get home?" Molly had the worried look on her face. "Molly, where did Cornelius go?"

"Err... He Apparated when I went to get him some more tea. I'm not sure where he went." Arthur's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

"What?! Mr. Fudge is gone?!" Arthur demanded.

"No, no, dad," Percy butted in. "I saw him at the office. I believe he was talking to Mr. Malfoy awhile ago." 

"Hmm... Oh well, he's okay and I'm fine with that. Are you okay, Harry?" Arthur asked as he turned to the corner of the dinner table where Harry was sitting.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I'm fine." A loud thump came from the ceiling and all heads turned towards the stairs. Ron, who looked a mess, came down.

"Hey, everybody! What's for lunch?" Ron asked sounding unusually perky.

"Ron, dear, it's dinner. Looks like the potion took longer to work." Molly said as he led his son to a chair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, mum! Better than ever. Oh, hi Harry!" Ron greeted as he took a sip of water from his glass.

"Umm... Hi Ron." Harry greeted, feeling odd.

"Hm. Let's eat!" Ron took soup from the bowl and started to eat while everyone stared at him.

The rest of Harry's week was pretty interesting. Ron had been unusually happy and perky. He was always smiling and always saying things that he wouldn't normally say. Even when lost gnome bit him at his leg, which knocked him out for a few hours, he was still smiling after it.

After a week Harry was all fixed to go to Diagon Alley and buy his new books. Ron had been skipping around all morning and kept conjuring butterflies all over the house. 

"All right now, George, your turn." They were going to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder again. A green light flashed and George was gone.

"Ron, c'mon," Molly said. A knock on the door came before Ron could grab some of the Floo Powder from his mom. "Who could that be?" Molly opened the door and saw Fudge and a bunch of other Ministry people.

"Why, hello Mr. Fudge! Come in. We were just going to Diagon Alley," Arthur greeted with a shaked in the hand.

Cornelius and the other Ministry people moved and there they were... The Dursleys looking pale and frightened than ever.

"Harry, I believe they're here to see you," Fudge said in his stern voice. Harry couldn't speak and his mind started to go blank. 'They're not supposed to be here till tomorrow!' 

Meanwhile at the Malfoys' Manor, Draco had just finished flying around his new broom, a Nimbus 2003. Pretty soon, the whole of Slytherin team were going to have them, courtesy of the Malfoy Family.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Lucius asked as he stared at his sweating son.

"I was practicing Quidditch, dad," Draco replied as he wiped off sweat from his forehead.

"Hah! Quidditch! I keep buying these brooms for you and your pals when your team can't even beat that Potter boy!" Lucius spat at his son. "Go and change! We're going to Diagon Alley."

"Yes, father..." Draco merely replied as he climbed the Malfoy staircase.

At his room Draco changed into a new set of robes. He slicked his hair back and stared at himself at the mirror as he fixed his robes. 

"Am I not good enough for you, father?" Draco said to himself as he stared at his reflection.

_"Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect son."_ Draco looked at himself and saw nothing but a failure staring back. _"Or a perfect Death Eater..."_

_"Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?"_ Draco put his head down in shame. 

_"Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart."_ Draco looked at his reflection and got that heart breaking pain in him.

_"Who is that boy I see staring straight back at me?"_ Draco's voice was filled with sadness as he saw his reflection at the old Oak Mirror. _"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_ He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

_"Somehow I cannot hide Who I am Though I've tried..."_ He opened his eyes again and fought back the tears fighting to come out.

_"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_ Draco wiped the small hints of tears in his eyes and stared straight at his reflection. He punched the mirror. Not hard or soft... Just enough to feel the pain of failure in his fist_. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_ He turned his head away and fixed his robes. 

"Draco! Hurry up!" Lucius called from his door.

"Yes, father." Draco wiped the tear-eyed looked and placed his famous cold-hearted Malfoy look. 

-------------

Whoa... Draco singing a Disney song? Hm. My muse is running wild these days. Oh well, thanks for the review and I'll update ASAP! I do not own Limp Bizkit, Dream Street or Mulan. Once again, thanks to my dear Beta Reader, Shadow. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
